


Watching From Afar

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Astral Projection, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki was imprisoned in his rooms for his crimes against Jotunheim. He is frustrated and bitter until he astral projects and accidentally sees Anthony Stark.





	Watching From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts), [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> Soooo, this idea was prompted by **NamelesslyNightlock** and **Rabentochter** who declared I had given them too many plots and turnabout was fair play. 
> 
> ... I figured that was fair ^^;;
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (And thanks again to **NamelesslyNightlock** who helped me out with some issues I was having with posting this. Such a wonderful human. ♥ )

Loki had tried to destroy Jotunheim. He’d tried to prove his loyalty to Asgard by wiping out every monster on the planet. But, he had failed. He would have fallen into the void were it not for Frigga.

His mother had begged him not to let go of Gungnir and he had been unable to deny her.

And what was his payment? He was now trapped in his rooms; imprisoned, even if not in the dungeons. 

He had attempted to slaughter a planet the entirety of Asgard wanted to see dead. It would be a victory, surely? 

Apparently not.

He had been here for several months. Frigga visited him but no one else. He had no friends, so that was of little surprise, but he had expected Thor to come and see him at least _once_.

But Thor was busy on Midgard, visiting his woman and fighting with the mortal heroes. It was infuriating. They, _mortals_ , gained more attention than Thor’s sole brother?

His adopted, imprisoned, _Jotun_ brother.

Of course, Thor didn’t wish to see him.

Loki had ignored the other in return; refusing to dreamwalk or even astral project. Thor could rot for all he cared.

He remained vigilant and unconcerned until Frigga delivered word that Thor had been hurt. He was alive but recovering in the home of the mortal who housed him and his shield brothers. Loki had shown disinterest and even glee at the other man’s plight.

His mother had seen right through him, and once she left, Loki had projected himself across space to where Thor was located. He kept himself invisible, not wanting his brother to see him. 

Thor was laying in a bed, covered in bandages and looking petulant.

“Do I need to tie you to the bed, Point Break?” A man said, sounding amused. “Or have JARVIS pull a gun on you? The Doc said complete bedrest.”

“An Aesir does not need such things.”

“Yeah? Well, this one does. That’s what you get for taking on an explosion.”

“I did not know it would explode,” he muttered.

The man crossed his arms, and his voice gained a hint of severity, “That’s why you need to listen when someone, like _me_ , tells you not to charge into battle. Sometimes you need to be subtle and sneaky if you want to win.”

Thor frowned mulishly. “You speak like my brother.”

“Yeah? Well, your brother must be a smart guy. You should listen to people like us more often.” 

Loki startled and as opposed to the casual glance he had afforded the mortal before, he now took greater stock. The man was short with brunet hair, and an elegantly trimmed goatee. His face was handsome and his body toned. Loki slid his eyes over the man’s attractive form.

Thor neither confirmed the mortal’s assessment, nor denied it, but his silence was answer enough, and the man knew he had won. “Soooo, bed rest for two days? I’ve got your agreement?”

Thor sighed. “Very well, Stark.”

“Excellent,” the man, Stark, remarked, brightening. “Then, I’ll let you relax for a bit. Jane’s on her way and you’ll need all the strength you can get before she starts yelling at you.”

Thor grimaced and gave a small, solemn nod. Stark just turned on his heel and left the room. Loki's gaze trailed after him.

 _A warrior who uses subtlety and stealth and who Thor actually **listens** to?_ Loki frowned, feeling both curiosity and irritation. _Interesting._

* * *

Loki only intended for it to be an innocent curiosity, a quick and dismissive way to pass the time while trapped in his rooms.

He would visit the strange mortal warrior, he would grow bored, and he would return to ignoring the pathetic world Thor had become so fond of.

Yet, he didn’t anticipate his fascination, his amusement, his _obsession_ with the one and only Anthony Stark.

He was a mage without magic, a genius inside a pathetic mortal shell. He was _handsome_ and he was mischievous. He was perfect, and Loki couldn’t stay away.

A few harmless projections became a dozen observations, and before Loki knew enough to stop himself, he was visiting the mortal every second day. Anthony never knew he was there, Loki always remained invisible, but he _watched_ and he learned.

Anthony was much beloved by his world, yet had few he would truly consider friends. The warriors around him, even they did not appreciate his intellect or his gifts. They mocked him, they grew exasperated, and Anthony learned to hide in plain sight. He twisted their insults into badges of honour.

He laughed and he lied, and in the privacy of his bedroom or his laboratory, he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. He harboured guilt and loneliness and it was a chasm Loki could understand well. He wanted to hold the mortal and wipe away all his anxiety and pain. 

Loki wanted to pull Anthony into his arms and promise him freedom from the shackles that tied him to SHIELD, The Avengers, and his father’s legacy. (Which was a true irony considering _Loki_ wore more shackles than Anthony ever did, and his were not likely to be loosened so that Loki could visit a Midgardian who barely knew he _existed_.)

And so, with no ability to console Anthony, he took to watching over him. It was difficult to perform true magic on the astral plain. But a small impression to advise Anthony of a manipulation, a small _push_ to make him duck out of the way of injury in time.

They were tiny things, inconsequential things, but they were things Loki could not stop himself from bestowing.

Because, from one visit to the next, Anthony became _his_ mortal. (His preciously guarded secret, his reason to smile, his fantasy and his desire.) Anthony might be untouchable, but he was _Loki’s_ and although he knew he could never have the mortal, he contented himself with learning every facet of him.

It made it so easy for Loki to fall for his broken, perfect, precious Anthony.

Almost an entire year had passed since his first encounter with the mad genius, and Loki had few things in life to look forward to but visiting the mortal. His books had been read numerous times, he could not leave his room and conversations were limited to his mother. Yet, Anthony’s life was in constant chaos.

It was not just the _novelty_ of Anthony that drew him in; he could project himself to thousands of others if he truly wished it. No, it was Anthony himself that made each journey so sweet and dragged smiles to his face when he thought they would never again return.

Anthony made him feel _happy_ and it was all the more reason to hoard his time with the mortal and keep his visits to him secret.

And, he did manage it. No one was the wiser to his projections.

It was why it was both a blessing and a curse when Frigga visited him one morning with Thor in tow.

He had just finished breakfast and was lying on his settee, making small illusions with magic (one of the few and simple tasks his bound seidr could manage) and contemplating how soon was too soon to visit his mortal.

When the knock came on his door, he gritted his teeth, but Frigga had not waited for his approval (unusual) and had stepped inside with Thor (even more peculiar). He had not seen his brother in almost two years.

He barely glanced at them and didn’t change his position. If they did not show him the respect of awaiting his consent, he would certainly not sit up to face them.

“What a surprise. Golden Thor returns from his swooning mortals to visit his criminal brother. Are you proud of your only son, Frigga?”

“Loki,” Frigga chastised, and the pain in her voice almost made him flinch, but he repressed it. He would not let her guilt him into being apologetic.

“Loki,” Thor said next, his voice firm and unyielding. “Midgard is in need of a mage.”

For a moment, Loki couldn’t breathe, he was certain he was not hearing things correctly. But when it truly _registered_ , he actually looked at Thor. Pinning the Thunderer with his sharp gaze. “And you seek _me?_ ”

Thor didn’t look happy about it, but he admitted, “There are few mages more powerful than you.”

“Odin is willing to offer you this chance to prove yourself and gain a reduction on your sentence,” Frigga chimed in, her eyes hopeful. “If you aid the mortal warriors, the Allfather is willing to be lenient.”

A year prior, Loki would have scoffed and been stubborn merely for the sake of it. He would have been deliberately frustrating and demand Thor ask him _nicely_ , and even then, he might still refuse. What was a little lenience when, knowing Odin, it would hardly be worth the effort?

But, he could _leave his room_. He could battle and practice his magic, and, if those were not incentives enough, there was another reason to make agreement form on the tip of his tongue.

Anthony.

He could _meet_ Anthony.

And oh, it would likely be nothing like what he had imagined. It would likely end in Anthony’s disinterest. The man might even dislike him on principle (who knew what stories Thor had told about him, if any) – but it was a chance he did not think he would ever gain.

He could not waste it.

Loki sat up and faced Frigga and Thor, his eyes narrowed. “What are my conditions?”

Thor was startled at his response, but Frigga, if she was surprised, didn’t show it. “You will wear monitoring bracelets so Odin knows what you use your seidr for. Heimdall will also watch you to make certain you do not try to escape or harm any beings, unless for self-defence or in the aid of the mortal warriors or your brother.”

Loki clenched his teeth at the constraints. They were much as he expected but they still infuriated him. He also had to swallow down his instinctive refusal to be called Thor’s _brother_. He forced it all down; every degradation and restriction.

He could accept suffering a magical manacle and all-seeing eye, if in return, he would have a chance to meet his mortal. Loki had always done his best to utilise any chance offered to him for his own benefit.

It was why he gave a slow smirk and held out his hands, wrist up. He looked at the two incredulous Aesir and asked, “When do we start?”

* * *

Despite his confidence and his willingness to agree, he was still forced to stand before Odin and agree to numerous petty and ridiculous conditions. He withstood it with a bored air that belied the growing nervousness underneath.

It was an anxiety that only grew as the bracelets were clasped to his wrists and Thor pressed a hand to his shoulder to lead him out of the throne room and towards the city.

They stopped just outside the palace and Loki tilted his face to the sun and pulled in a single, long breath of fresh air. Yet, his attempt to enjoy the moment and settle his nerves was stolen by Thor tugging forcefully on his shoulder so Loki was forced to face him.

“If you harm even one of my shield-brothers-” Thor began, lifting his hammer in threat. 

“You’ll do what?” Loki asked curiously. He also raised his wrists with a sardonic smirk. “I do believe my bindings would stop me far more effectively than _you_.”

Thor was still narrowing his eyes. “I have warned them of your tricks. They will not be so easily fooled by your silvertongue.”

Loki barely stopped from cringing. A bitter part of him whispered, _and you did so wonder what Anthony might know about you. Apparently, only the worst things._

He almost wanted to laugh, but the sound would be ugly. 

Loki knew there was little likelihood he could impress or even befriend the mortal (he had never managed to do so with any person he had liked in the past, especially someone who was first a friend of _Thor’s_ ) but he had hoped to approach the mortal on even footing. Anthony had no reason to hate or distrust him. He did not know of _Liesmith, Silvertongue_ or _Jotnar_ – but apparently, even that had been too much to hope for.

It almost made him want to reconsider and go back to his rooms, but stubborn pride and desperate need kept him from retreat.

It might not be much, it might be only a scrap of what he wanted, but he would still meet Anthony. He would _talk_ to Anthony, and he would walk around the man’s tower as more than just an invisible spectator.

Perhaps it was pathetic, but the man made him happy, and how could Loki resist a chance to bask in even a fraction of Anthony’s warmth and light?

* * *

When they arrived on Midgard, Loki tried not to appear eager as he looked for the familiar face among the mortal heroes. He tried not to _smile_ when he saw the man he wanted. He wore height enhancing shoes, coloured sunglasses and a perfectly tailored suit. 

Anthony Stark, if possible, seemed even more beautiful than before.

Or, perhaps it was the knowledge that when his eyes met Anthony’s, the mortal could see him as well.

“Thank you for coming, Loki.”

Loki dragged his eyes away from Anthony to focus on the blond man who had spoken; the soldier. The one who constantly disapproved of Anthony and was the shadow Anthony could never measure up to during his childhood. 

Loki’s smile showed his teeth, but before he could speak, Thor was gruffly stating. “My brother has been given monitoring bracelets to control his seidr. He will not be allowed to harm any but in self-defence or at our request during a battle.”

“It may be in my best interests to be here, _Thor_ ,” Loki drawled, “but will you truly be so rude as to deny me the right to accept their gratitude?”

“Your deeds are not selfless,” Thor argued, as if that dismissed etiquette entirely.

He sighed theatrically. “Diplomacy, Thor, has always been lost on you.”

Loki heard a small snort of amusement, and he would not have known the source, if his attention wasn’t mostly focused on Anthony. He could see the hint of a smile curling Anthony’s lips. Loki felt both pride and delight.

 _He_ had amused _Anthony._

He had been trying to capture Anthony’s attention, to be more than a prisoner forced to help for his own benefit. He still had not expected amusement so soon! His heart raced and he could barely restrain himself from staring at Anthony.

When he’d projected himself, he’d never had to hide his attention or admiration. Now, he needed to be more careful, especially with a dozen eyes all watching his every move.

He needed a chance to be alone with Anthony, or at the very least, limit exactly how many people were around the mortal scientist.

“Well? Shall we not begin?” He remarked. “You did not call me here to stand on a rooftop.”

“You’ve got that right, Rock of Ages,” Anthony said. He also turned towards the door of his tower, making a gesture with his hand. “You’ll be in the lab with me and Bruce.”

Loki’s heart leapt and he started to follow, more then willing to go anywhere that Anthony led – but Thor held him firm. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at the Aesir. Thor glared back.

“Harm them and-”

“What?” Loki remarked. “You’ll kill me?” He gave a mocking smirk. “Your mother would be quite displeased by that.” 

Thor’s face pinched as if he’d sucked on something sour. Loki merely shrugged off Thor’s hand and stepped into the tower, following after Anthony.

The mortal had waited for him and he’d pulled off his sunglasses to perch them in his hair. It gave Loki the first chance to truly catch the mortal’s gaze. It didn’t last long enough before he was turning and Loki was hurrying to catch up so he could walk beside the shorter man.

Anthony eyed him with a shrewd gaze, and, hopeful for any type of conversation, Loki stated, “You look curious."

“You could say that,” Anthony said.

“You’ll hardly get an answer if you don’t ask it.”

“Oh, but you’re the God of Lies, right?” Anthony parried. “So how could I believe a word you say?”

Loki tried not to flinch. He kept his voice wry as he replied, “If I am nothing but a liar, you are no worse off in asking for an answer. Or, perhaps, you have narrowed down one less possibility, if you are so certain you can disregard anything I say.”

Another hint of a smile crossed Anthony’s lips as they reached the elevator. “So, look for the truth amongst the lie, or the lie amongst the truth. I smell a challenge in the air.”

Loki was almost brimming with excitement; the interchange of words, the sharpness of Anthony’s eyes. Oh, Loki could do this _forever._

“If it is a challenge,” Loki began, holding Anthony’s eyes, “will you accept it?”

The flare of intrigue and determination that lit up the mortal’s eyes made Loki’s breath catch; to be on the receiving end of such intensity and interest in such a short time. Loki didn’t know what to make of it, only that he loved it and he wanted more. He was determined to _make_ more.

Loki might only have limited time on Midgard, but he was going to take every possible opportunity to spend it with Anthony.

And maybe, if he was careful, charming and _incredibly_ lucky, he could even make the mortal like him.

* * *

The reason Loki was needed turned out to be a rogue mage from Alfheim who was terrorising Midgard. They were not only elusive but good at warding themselves.

Loki felt delighted; it meant it would take time to discover them, and every free moment, Loki was spending it with Anthony.

He had a room on a spare floor, and Loki enjoyed lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his daily interactions with Anthony. He spoke often with Anthony’s artificial servant, JARVIS. Loki knew that JARVIS meant a great deal to Anthony, and he wanted the AI to like him.

It helped that Loki liked Anthony’s creation. JARVIS was witty and dry in his delivery. He was teaching the servant to flyte with him. JARVIS’ access to the internet allowed him a large vocabulary with which to rhyme. It had taken him only two days to win his first battle with Loki. He’d laughed heartily and congratulated the AI for his success.

They usually flyted of an evening when Loki was alone in his rooms. Loki’s day was spent in the laboratory with Anthony and occasionally, he would even have lunch or dinner beside the man as they worked on a way to pinpoint the renegade mage’s magic.

Loki wanted to spend time with Anthony when it didn’t involve the lab, but he was hesitant about how to approach it. He could ask JARVIS, of course, but he didn’t wish to reveal his hand to the astute AI.

He was trying to divine a way to do it when an opportunity presented itself in the most unlikely of ways.

They were in the lab together, having spent a long day working on a project to track the mage only for them to become distracted. Loki had given an example of how magic could be difficult to pinpoint using his own seidr. Anthony was _fascinated_ and what started as a conversation turned into numerous demonstrations. Anthony even strapped strange monitoring devices to him and watched the energy fluctuations on the screen every time Loki used his magic. 

Anthony found Loki’s seidr _captivating_ , and Loki was far too smitten to resist indulging the mortal.

It was however, more draining to use his magic with the bracelets on. He knew he should stop, but Anthony’s smile was too enchanting to ignore.

It was why his stomach rumbling took them both off guard. Loki looked down at himself with surprise, while Anthony laughed. “Wow. I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard your stomach rumble.”

Lok grimaced, feeling embarrassed. “My apologies. The restrictions on my magic are more exhaustive then I anticipated.”

Anthony’s good humour immediately switched to concern. “Wait. Are you saying using magic is harder for you than normal?”

“It is fine,” Loki hurried to dismiss. “I can still complete my tasks. It merely takes a greater toll on me. I require more food and rest.”

“Well, fuck, you should have said something.” He glanced from Loki to one of the cameras. “J? Order us some food. Asgardian helpings of the pizza flavours Loki likes.”

“Yes, Sir.”

It was the perfect chance. Loki barely resisted licking his lips. “We do not need to end our discussion. Shall you accompany me? You need a meal as well.”

Anthony blinked, looking surprised, but a moment later he grinned. “Yeah, sure. J, add my usual order on top of that.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Loki knew he was pushing his chances, but he added, “And, perhaps we could eat by windows? I prefer fresh air when I am regaining my magical reserves.”

“Er, sure. We can come up to the penthouse and open some windows?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you, Anthony.”

The mortal flashed him a smile and gave an easy shrug. “Sure. Want to head up now? We can get a drink and talk test results.”

“I would be glad to,” Loki agreed.

It was as simple as that for Anthony to remove the monitoring devices and switch of his computers. He then headed towards the elevator with Loki trailing behind and trying to repress his smile and the spring in his step.

There were a dozen ways to replenish his magical reserves and none of them involved Anthony – but, how could he resist such a small manipulation?

He was sharing dinner with Anthony in the mortal’s penthouse. Loki didn’t feel guilty, he felt excited.

* * *

Dinner could not have gone better.

They sat on Anthony’s couch eating pizza, drinking Midgardian ‘soda’ and watching a movie. They laughed, joked and when Anthony learnt of JARVIS and Loki’s flyting, he paused the movie to watch recordings of each battle.

He laughed so hard that he ended up slumping with his head resting on Loki’s arm.

Loki could only smile down at the Midgardian, his affection impossible to hide. He adored Anthony, there was nothing else to it.

They spent almost two hours together, and Loki didn’t want it to end, but as they reached the last recorded flyte battle--their food long since pushed to the side--Loki knew it was only a matter of time.

He tried to make it last as long as he could, but when Anthony pushed away from him and resituated himself on the couch, Loki knew his time was up.

He expected a friendly goodbye and goodnight, he didn’t expect something pensive to cross Anthony’s face.

“Anthony?” he questioned, concern furrowing his brow.

“You know, since the moment you’ve shown up, I’ve been curious about you. It’s hard not to be, after walking into it with nothing but a contradiction.”

“I’m not certain I follow,” Loki answered carefully.

Yet, he already had a fair idea, and it was only proven as Anthony continued.

“Thor tells us one minute that you’re in prison for heinous crimes, but then in the next you’re in time out for being naughty.” Loki stiffened. “Thor says you’re a genius who has saved his life a dozen times, but you’re also an asshole who can’t be trusted.”

“Anthony-” Loki tried.

“No, see,” Anthony interrupted. “I figured, I’d work with you and work out which parts of you were real and which were fake. And how fucking stunned was I to discover I actually liked you?”

Loki sucked in a breath, he felt light-headed. He repeated the words slowly, tasting them on his lips. “You like me.”

“Yeah,” Anthony agreed. “And, I was starting to think, ‘ _fuck Thor’s warnings, I’m going to give him a chance_ ’.”

Loki felt dread wash over him and he was sure his skin had paled. He could hear the word and it pained him to ask it. His voice was a whisper, “But?”

_What did I do wrong?_

Anthony’s eyes were piercing when they found his own: “But I want to know why _your_ magical signature is the anomaly that’s been showing up around my tower for _months_.”

Panic. It was all Loki could feel. He wanted to run. He wanted to _lie_. He knew he had to lie, but nothing was coming to him.

The famed Liesmith was struck wordless at the look in a mortal’s eyes.

He knew to lie would be to lose Anthony. He knew to tell the _truth_ would be to lose him too.

Loki still didn’t know what to do but when Anthony asked, “Loki?”

The words spilled out: “My brother was injured. I had to know he was… was alive. You were there and I… you complimented me, without knowing me.” Loki swallowed and looked away. “No one… no one does that. I was bored, I thought a few curious looks and I would lose interest. I thought…”

“So, you’ve been spying on me?”

Loki cringed. He didn’t notice he had curled in on himself and pulled away from Anthony. “I just wanted to know you.”

There was a long pause before, “You were the cause of all my coincidences and near misses, weren’t you? My, what, guardian demi-god?”

It took Loki a moment to realise the words weren’t angry they were… amused? Loki cautiously raised his gaze to find Anthony was relaxed against the couch, he was _smiling_.

“You are not displeased?”

“I could be," Anthony agreed. "But, JARVIS and I confirmed your magical signature when you arrived. I thought long and hard and," he smirked, "having a Norse God watching _me_ out of everyone in the universe? I'm rather flattered.”

It was impossible. He was _never_ this lucky.

Yet, Anthony kept smiling, and slowly, Loki offered a small grin back.

“Sooo,” Anthony drew out the word, his eyes crinkling with good humor, “this would be the part where you ask me out again.”

Loki’s heart pounded. “Again?”

Anthony chuckled. “You thought I wouldn’t notice this was a sneaky way to get a date?”

Loki almost blushed. His grin turned rueful. “I thought I would not be someone you would expect or want advances from.”

“Well,” Anthony declared, “that is where you’re wrong.” His eyes were warm. “So, ask me out again, I guarantee I’ll say yes.”

“Dine with me tomorrow night?” Loki asked, the words rushing out before he could rethink them.

“Yes,” Anthony agreed. “Seven alright with you?”

Loki laughed. He couldn’t help it. He was just too delighted, and, miraculously, Anthony’s expression softened. He also shifted and from one moment to the next Anthony was _close_. Their arms were touching and Loki didn’t need a moment to think as he closed the remaining distance and pressed his mouth to the mortal’s.

It was a soft and chaste kiss; a world away from the fantasies Loki had contented himself with on Asgard. 

But this was _real_ , and therefore, far surpassed anything Loki could have devised.

He didn’t wish for the kiss to end, but it did. Anthony pressed their foreheads together, but when he sighed, it was not from pleasure but from frustration.

“Anthony?”

“I don’t want to bring it up. I really, really don’t. But, we’re going to have to talk about what you did to go to prison.”

Loki stiffened, his heart constricting. He didn’t want that conversation to occur and he desperately hoped he could put it off.

“But not now?” he whispered.

“No,” Anthony agreed, their lips brushing again, “not now.”

Loki let out a sigh of relief and kissed Anthony again. Loki knew that they couldn’t avoid the conversation forever, nor could he expect to stay on Midgard for longer than was needed to capture the Alfheim mage.

But, Loki didn’t want to think about either of those problems. He just wanted to close his eyes and hold onto the mortal in front of him, for as long as he was able.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Do Tony and Loki get together perhaps a tad too fast after Tony finds out? Maaaaaybe, but shhh, it's fluffy accept the fluff.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And some end notes!
> 
> Loki and Tony both kind of avoid talking about what happened to get Loki to prison because Loki always looks so terrified/sad/guilty when it's brought up and Tony doesn't want to rock the boat. They have a few "dates" around the tower and some makeout/fooling around but never really go further.
> 
> Then the mage fight/finding happens and Loki is no longer needed and it's like, Loki thinks that's it, that's the end of that, but Tony advocates for Loki to stay and fight here, it does more than him sitting in his rooms and long story short, the argument gets accepted. Loki is to stay on Earth for a year helping them and then his sentence will be reviewed.
> 
> Loki is stunned and he almost feels like he's riding on a cloud, and he hugs Tony and they laugh and smile. But he knows Tony wants an answer, so Loki says, let them have one more date, then he'll tell Tony the next morning. Tony agrees.  
> They have a wonderful date and they don't have sex, but they _do_ share a bed, and in the morning, they sit down over breakfast and Loki doesn't look at Tony as he explains.
> 
> It's a lot to take in and Tony says he needs to process this, Loki agrees and goes and stays in his room, the day passes, Tony doesn't visit him until that night/next morning. He's spoken to Thor in the meantime and then he talks with Loki again, gets further details and confirms that Loki regrets it. Long story short, he accepts what happens after a heavy conversation. They continue dating, fall in love and after years of dating, sentence ends, golden apple and happily ever after. THE END.


End file.
